nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
List of Xenoblade merchandise
Since the release of Xenoblade Chronicles on the Wii, the Xenoblade series has evolved into one of Nintendo's major franchise. Even if Xenoblade is not considered to be as big or recognizable as Mario, Zelda or even Kirby and Fire Emblem, the franchise had its fair share of merchandise. This page aim to create a cohesive list of products based on the video game series. Amiibo Shulk Amiibo An Amiibo based on Shulk, the protagonist of Xenoblade Chronicles, was released on February 19th 2015 as part of the third wave of Super Smash Bros. related Amiibo series. It is to this day the only Xenoblade related Amiibo. Good Smile Company figures Pyra figure Nintendo and Good Smile Company announced a 1/7 scale figure of Pyra, one of the main characters of Xenoblade Chronicles 2, which is approximately 210mm in height and are set to release in December 2018. The figure was announced alongside the Mythra and Siren figures, which are also based on characters from the same game Mythra figure Nintendo and Good Smile Company announced a 1/7 scale figure of Mythra, one of the main characters of Xenoblade Chronicles 2, which is approximately 210mm in height and are set to release in December 2018. The figure was announced alongside the Pyra and Siren figures, which are also based on characters from the same game. Siren Nintendo and Good Smile Company announced a 1/7 scale figure of Siren, Mythra's Artifice in Xenoblade Chronicles 2, the specific height and release date of the figure is currently unknown. The figure was announced alongside the Pyra and Mythra figures, which are based on characters from the same game. Soundtracks Xenoblade Chronicles 2 Original Soundtrack The Xenoblade Chronicles 2 Original Soundtrack is the official soundtrack to Xenoblade Chronicles 2 released on may 23, 2018. It consist of 5 discs (6 discs in the deluxe version) and was released physically in Japan, everywhere else, the Sountrack is only avaliable digitally. Limited Editions and tie-in products Xenoblade Chronicles *A Xenoblade Chronicles Special Soundtrack which was available as a free download in Europe for anyone who registered a copy of Xenoblade Chronicles within a certain period of time after its release. It was also included as a physical CD in Japan with the first print run of Xenoblade Chronicles 3D. *The full Xenoblade Original Soundtrack was released as a 4-CD set in Japan. *''Xenoblade: The Secret File'' is a book released in Japan. It contains concept art, background information on the game, and a short story. **A French version was released later in France with a very limited number of pre-orders of the game (only 1000 copies). *A special bundle containing the Xenoblade Chronicles game copy with a red Classic Controller was released in Europe. *A Xenoblade Chronicles Steelbook was offered in Europe for a limited time as a pre-order bundle of the game. *A trilogy promotion and commemorative coin collection was offered in Europe for a very limited registration of the three Xenoblade Chronicles, The Last Story and Pandora's Tower game copies on the Nintendo Club website. Xenoblade Chronicles X Depending on the regions, Xenoblade Chronicles X had different limited editions with different products. *The Japanese limited edition contains: **An artbook containing concept arts and game illustrations **A map of Mira and its five continents **A 1,000 yens prepaid card in the image of the game. *The North American limited edition contains: **An artbook containing larger illustrations than the artbook in Japan, as well as more illustrations. **A digital soundtrack, stored on a USB based on the Lifehold design. **A matted art card. **A reversible game cover with art similar to those in the artbook and art card. *Two limited edition were released in Europe: **The Xenoblade Chronicles X Wii U Premium Pack including an artbook and a world-map. **The Xenoblade Chronicles X Limited Edition Pack including an artbook, a world-map, a double-sided poster, and a Steelbook. Xenoblade Chronicles 2 *A limited edition of the game with the following products: **The Xenoblade Chronicles 2: Collected Works, an artbook containing concept art and game illustrations. **A Steelbook **The Xenoblade Chronicles 2: Sound Selection CD *A special Xenoblade Chronicles 2 Nintendo Switch Pro Controller was released alongside the game. Category:Nintendo merchandise Category:Merchandise Category:Xenoblade merchandise